Mrs Everdeen's POV
by Fluffy the chicken
Summary: "something keeps telling me that my daughter, Katniss, isn't just anyone from our district. I mean, she is the only tribute from 12 that has experience in hunting and weapons, who can feed her self, who has the fire to win these games." what was Mrs Everdeens POV during the pageant known as the huger games?
1. Chapter 1: intro

**This is one of my first stories, so please don't get mad if you don't like it! But constructive criticism is welcome! So please leave a review in that little box below and tell me what you thought and I will love you foreva! :D oh, and I apologize in advance for the spelling and grammar mistakes, im not the best in that class :P **

I wake up in the morning and smell the sweet smells of spring. Prim, my youngest daughter, comes into the room humming a song she made up yesterday and jumping all over the place, probably because her fifth birthday is tomorrow. I don't blame her. What child wouldn't be happy that their birthday is nearing? Slowly I get up.

"Good morning, Prim," I say quietly.

"Good morning, mommy!" she says enthusiastically, just now noticing that I'm up.

Without hesitating, she jumps into my arms to give me a hug. Her blonde hair reflects the light as it bounces on her small body. I look around for my husband, Clive, and my oldest daughter, Katniss, but find their not here. Probably hunting.

"How about some breakfast?" I ask Prim.

"Sure!" she says, still happy.

We walk to the kitchen and eat some left over's from yesterday. I help prim get dressed as I get dressed and ready for the day. Just then I hear foot steps at the door. But I'm not happy. I hear Katniss humming _the hanging tree, _which means that Clive taught her the song while hunting. Clive knows he's in trouble when he opens the door and sees my expression.

"Hi, mommy!" Katniss says with a big smile and a cherry voice. She then runs up to give me a hug.

"Did you have fun?" I ask when we part.

"Yeah," says Katniss. "We got three rabbits and a turkey!" she says enthusiastically.

I look up and see a plump turkey and three rabbits that Clive has just put on the counter.

"Why don't you go play with Prim at the meadow?" I ask Katniss.

She nods and takes Prim's hand and heads outside, on her way to the meadow. I look at Clive who seems to avoiding my gaze.

"Why did you teach her that song? You know we just got her to _stop_ her ravings abut the capitol! Don't make her start again! What if someone hears and something happens to one of you!" I say.

Clive sits in front of me and puts both hands on my shoulders.

"You know I would never let that happen to them or to you. I love you all to the bottom of my heart. Nothing bad will happen to either of them for as long as I live. And I'm sorry; I didn't know that the song upset you. I'll stop." He says.

But for some reason, I find myself avoiding his gaze, thinking of the reaping and how Katniss will enter in two short years and how something might happen to her, and neither Clive nor I will be able to stop her from going to those games.

"What's wrong?" he asks with a softer tone now.

"I just keep thinking about the reaping and how in just two years, Katniss will have her name in that bowl and might be reaped and we won't be able to do anything about it." I blurt out.

"I told you, nothing bad will happen to them for as long as I live" says Clive.

I turn around and see Katniss peaking behind the crack of the door – curiosity and fear running in her innocent little eyes. As soon as she finds that I've caught her peaking she bolts outside again.

I think for a moment about the fear I saw in her eyes and wonder if she heard us talking about the reaping. I let out a sigh. Children this young should not even know about the games.

**So? What did you think? It not that hard, so please leave a comment in that little box below and I will love you forever! :D | r | e | v | e | w | b | o | x | **

V


	2. Chapter 2: Primrose Everdeen

**Thank you! To all the lovely authors who reviewed! And I hope you enjoy chapter two! :D please review at the end I WILL love you forever!**

I wake up in the morning and see Prim still fast asleep in my arms.

_At least she forgave me…_ I think to myself.

For a second, I am wondering what made Prim come into my bed last night.

Then I remember. Today's reaping day.

But this is her first year and her name has only been entered in the bowl once since Katniss took the terrace and refused to let her do the same.

Katniss! I look at her bed and find it empty. She must have already gone hunting. A shiver runs up my back as I think of Katniss and her 20 names in that bowl. I'm scared, but I can't show it because Prim is waking up. She always looks so peace full when she's asleep, which is welcome in such a crewel world, where finding someone as happy and joyful as her is as hard as finding a diamond in the sea.

"Good morning, Prim." I whisper in her ear.

Her eyes open fully and she smiles at me.

"Let's get ready" I tell her, knowing that it's about 9 in the morning. Her face darkens and she nods. I boil some water for her to take a bath in while she lays out breakfast. We eat in silence.

Once we finish, she takes a bath and I lay out some cloths. For Prim is Katniss' first reaping outfit: a blouse and a skirt. And for Katniss: a blue dress from when I was younger.

I remember when I got it for my 15th birthday. Maysoline and Catherine Donner came, along with Coal Melark. We were all such good friends, till Maysoline died, then Catherine was grief stricken and never the same. She is now married to the mayor and has a daughter in Katniss' grade, but she never comes out much.

Then there's Coal. Coal was one of my good friends- best friends, actually- in the town - and has inherited a bakery from his father. That was until he told me how he really felt about me. I did not want to be anything more then friends, which was okay with him. Until I married Clive.

After that, Coal did not even talk to me. I was always so guilty when ever I saw him with his broken heart. But I did not know how much he hated me until he married Lisa. Lisa and I had been enemies since birth, and I don't even remember why. But I do know that Coal knew that we hated each other and that by marring her, that he was not going to be the same towards me.

I'm so lost in my thoughts, that when Prim comes out, it scares me half to death.

"Mom, are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get you dressed." I tell her.

Once Prim is done getting dressed, I put her hair in two braids. I smile when I see her. She looks so innocent and sweet, as always.

Just then, Katniss comes in. She puts the fish and veggies on the counter along with some strawberries and money.

She looks at Prim and smiles. Although this smile is not directed at me, I can't help it but feel happy, feel like things can go back to normal when ever she smiles. Ever since her father's death and me leaving, she hardly smiles. The only people she smiles at is Gale and Prim.

"I laid something out for you, too" I say.

Her smile drops and she nods, not bothering to look at me. She takes a bath and when she comes out, she just looks at the dress I laid out for her.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Of course. Let's put your hair up, too" I say.

She let's me towel dry her hair and I put it up in a braid. We walk to the mirror.

"You look beautiful" Prim says in a hushed voice.

This gets a laugh out of Katniss. A laugh is even more rare then a smile. She walks to Prim and hugs her.

"And nothing like myself" she says to comfort Prim.

We eat lunch - and a little too soon - were at the square. I go among the other moms and find myself next to Hazel, Gale's mom. We hold each other hand as the reaping goes on.

They introduce Mayor Undersee, Effie Trinket, and Haymich Abernathy, who at the moment, appears to be absent. The rest of the reaping is kind of a blur, until Effie Trinket comes up and says "Ladies first!" in her capitol accent.

She swirls her hand around the bowl filled with the girls names. She pulls out one slip of paper. My heart is pumping like crazy, and all I'm thinking is _please not Katniss, please not prim, please not Katniss, please not prim… _

But as usual, the odds are not in my favor. Because the name that is called out is Primrose Everdeen.

**hi again! I REALY hope you enjoyed it, so please tell me what you liked and what you didn't like about it. Constructive criticism is always welcome! And i apologize again if I misspelled words… but PLEASE REVEW AND I WILL LOVW YOU FOREVER! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: I promise

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I've has LOTS of school and other junk :P but without further to do, heres chapter 3! :D and remember to review of PM me.**

***I do NOT own the hunger games characters* **

_Primrose Everdeen_ is the name echoing trough my head.

_How can this be? She only had one slip. One slip in thousands! _

I can hardly breathe. Without knowing, I walk towards Prim, but get pulled back by accouple of peace keepers.

"But she's my daughter" I yell at the peace keepers who are keeping me from reaching my precious Prim.

The peace keepers show little to no emotion and put me back in my place. I feel Hazel grip my arm, to stop me from making a show, knowing it would only result in punishment for me.

It's not until Hazel puts her hand on my shoulder is it that I can feel that I am trembling. I look up and see my sweet Prim passing the other teenagers. Her hands are in fists and her face is pale.

_Please, somebody volunteer _I think to myself as I watch Prim reach the stage.

And sure enough, somebody does volunteer.

"Prim!" someone exclaims, making me jump.

"Prim!" I hear again. Now knowing that it is Katniss who calling her sister.

Katniss makes her way through the crowd. Prim stops for just a moment when she hears Katniss call her name. Her eyes filled with fear seeing Katniss' determination. But a moment I just enough time for Katniss to swing Prim behind her.

"I volunteer!" she screams "I volunteer as tribute!"

For a moment, I feel relief, thinking that all is 'good' again. Prim is safe from the games, but then I realize that Katniss is now going to enter the arena.

My mind goes into a fog and I can just barely hear Prim screaming for her sister not to go.

_Why is this happening? Is she going to die? Will she come back?_ I keep asking myself. Which has no use, because no one will answer.

There's some commotion going on on the stage, but in the end, Katniss becomes a tribute. Gale has just come back with a screaming Prim in his arms. Already, Prim's eyes are puffy and her nose is red. I can see the shock on Gales face as he gives me back Prim. I manage to chock out a quiet "thank you" to Gale, who just nods in reply.

Although he's trying to make it not so obvious, I can tell he is freaking out on the inside and is in just as much shock as anyone. But most of all, he looks mad. Not the regular kind of mad, but the mad could get you in trouble with the peace keepers.

Slowly, gently, he puts a comforting hand on both my and Prim's shoulders.

Prim is hugging my middle and I can feel her silent tears.

"What's your name?" asks Effie.

"Katniss Everdeen" she mumbles, clearly already annoyed with her escort.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we?" _GLORY! YOU CLOWNS CALL THIS GLORY! _I say – more like scream - to myself "Well, let's give a big round of applause for out newest tribute, Katniss Everdeen!"

But the square becomes silent. All of us in the square are doing the strongest protest we can towards the capitol for all of Panam to see.

But what happens next surprises me. Every one in the square has their three middle fingers to their lips and holds them out to Katniss.

Just then, Haymich staggers onto the stage and puts his arm around Katniss.

"Look at her! Look at this one" he says, obviously drunk. "Lots of..." he has trouble finding the right word. "… Spunk!" he finally blurts out. "More then you!"

He says, pointing at the cameras. Just as he's about to continue, he falls of the stage and knocks himself unconscious.

Effie Trinket doesn't seem surprised by this, but to avoid further embracement, try's to get the attention back to the actual reaping.

"Now, for the boys!" she then puts her hand in the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Peeta Melark," she reads in a loud, clear voice.

_Oh no, not Coal's son. _I think to myself. Because I know that I order for Katniss to come back home, she must defeat him, blocking any chances of fixing me and Coals friendship.

I'm so lost, so confused about the reason why this is happening that I don't pay attention to the rest of the reaping. At least, not until they shake hands. I lead poor prim to go say good bye to her big sister, Katniss.

As we make our way through the crowd, I see people giving me concerned looks. I give out a sigh. I don't want people and their pity! It's only going to make things harder with the constant reminder that my eldest daughter is pretty much a corpse in the eyes of district 12. Gale follows us to the Justice Building. As we walk through the building, I can see Coal and his family entering to say good bye to his son.

Prim and I go to say good bye to Katniss first, because Gale wants to talk to her privately. I wonder what he's going to tell her.

Once I enter, Clive's words echo in my head.

_Nothing bad will happen to either of them for as long as I live. _

The irony of that is that nothing bad ever did happen to them when he was still alive. But as soon as he died, things went all wrong.

We enter the room and prim immediately runs up to Katniss and jumps in her lap and Katniss' arms go around her, as if protecting her from the evils today has brought. I go and sit on the sofa, next to Katniss and Prim, and wrap my arms around them both. My head lies in between Prim's head and Katniss' shoulder. For a second, a flicker of hope rises inside of me and I feel like every things going to be okay, but then reality hits me, this time, harder then ever.

Katniss is the one who breaks from our little circle and starts giving us directions of what to do. Prim must not enter her name in extra and she is to sell milk and cheese from her goat. Gale will take care of us, but we will have to give him something in return, despite the fact he will be reluctant. She suddenly turns to me, and I know what's coming. She grabs my arm and looks straight into my eyes.

"You can't clock out and leave Prim, I won't be there for her, you're all she's got" she says with a stern voice and certain intensity.

"I know. I was ill then. I didn't have the medicine I have now…" I start to protest.

"Well, you have to help it now!" says Katniss, her vice filled with anger and even more intensity then before.

I take my arm from her grasp, driven by anger myself.

"It's okay Katniss, I know how to take care of myself, but you take care to. Maybe you can win this. You're so strong and smart." Prim says with a small flicker of hope in her eyes.

"Maybe," says Katniss, only trying to ease her sister, "then we'd be as rich as Haymich"

"I don't care about how rich we are, just come home," Prim says, more desperate then ever.

Just then, peace keepers come into the room and order us to leave. But all were saying is "we love you" and Katniss is saying it back. Once were out I feel my eyes start to water at the loss of my child. So I take Prim's hand and run home. But before I do, Gale catches my arm and says that hell be there for the recaps. In response, I just nod.

Surprisingly, we make it home before the tears begin to pour out. Once Prim and I sit down, we really start to cry. After about an hour of doing this, Prim gets up. I assume its to get ready for the Harthorns, but instead, she just gets a picture and sits back down in her spot.

I examine the picture and see it's a picture with the four of us: Me, Clive, Prim and Katniss. And the thing that catches my eye the most is that Katniss is smiling.

I remember back in the day when Katniss' smiles were easier to come by. She was just like Prim, but then she changed into someone unrecognizable. She stopped trusting me entirely, although Prim was happy to have me back. Her smiles and laughs were harder to come by, and most of the time, she was gone hunting. I wish over and over again that I could have been there for Katniss and Prim, and that maybe, just maybe, things would be better.

**Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! Constructive criticism welcome. :D**


	4. Chapter 4:

**So sorry for not updating for so long! But im back (Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!) so, any who, here's chapter 4! Please review and tell me what you thought about the story so I can die happy!**

I'm so lost in my thoughts, that I almost don't notice Prim getting up and going to her room.

_Get ready. _ I order myself.

But all I can do is sit here, thinking about how Maysoline made it to the final five, and how I could at last accept the idea of her returning back to district 12, then having that idea destroyed because that same day, her cannon was fired.

_Get up now!_ I scream at my self, knowing that if I think about Maysoline and her murder - and how my own daughter will most likely face the same fate - I will fail what is probably my last promise to Katniss.

I snap out of my thoughts and try to pre-occupy my brain.

I get up and clean my face from my tears, clean and re-clean the house, and make some mint tea. I look over at Prim who is sitting on our old, worn out couch just looking at me. But as soon as I look at her, she looks at her hands, as if the answer she's looking for lies within her palms.

But I get the clue: She's waiting for me to disappear, just as I did before.

I realize that I shouldn't be cleaning the house and making tea, I should be the mother that Prim never had, make my oldest daughter proud. Slowly, I sit down, next to prim and wrap my arms around her.

Instantly, she rests her soft head on m shoulder and weeps.

Out of the blue, the pain hits me again, leaving me numb on the inside.

"Do you really think she'll make it back?" Prim wishers through her sobs.

I purse my lips together and think of what I will say.

"Yes, Prim, Katniss will make it back. She isn't one who breaks promises." I say, only half heartedly.

Ever since Maysoline, I've strongly believed that any one from our district will never come back alive. There is always Career tributes who have looked forward to entering – and winning – the Hunger Games, not to mention that no other district has only one mentor, and on top of that, a mentor that is always drunk.

Now that I think of it, there is a reason why district 12 never stood a chase.

But something keeps telling me that my daughter, Katniss, isn't just anyone from our district. I mean, she is the only tribute from 12 that has experience in hunting and weapons, who can feed her self, who has the fire to win these games.

Hours pass by, and I watch as the sun sets through our broken, little window. By now, it's almost time for the recaps and Gale should be coming soon.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise to upload another chapter soon. But in the mean time, tell me what you thought about this chapter. Like it? Hate it? Just tell me and I'll be the happiest person on earth! **


End file.
